


The Were's

by Cheeky_monkey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dating, Enemies, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, PEACETREATIES, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_monkey
Summary: The great war lasted over 30 years, some clans were whipped clean out of existence. When Celeste's grandmother signed the peace treaty between the Wolf Packs, Vampires and Witches did she even think about what this would mean for her granddaughter?Celeste had spent her entire life safely tucked away in the Cat's territory, she is finally going to the neutral zone only to find out the horrible truth of what peace cost and the price just may very well be something she is not willing to pay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm trying an original story  
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Gosh I hope this goes well  
> I'm very nervous

"Blah! Not another werewolf movie!" You loudly proclaimed, causing a couple of fellow movie patrons to shush you with only caused your two girlfriends sitting on either side of you to laugh. "Really you need silence in the previews!" You call over your shoulder. Some old guy clearly on a date behinds you say" yes" then calls you a bitch.

Bitch, that's a female dog! Normally you wouldn't let that kind of offense slide but you happened to be in a good mood today and not about to let this guy ruin it.

In fact, you were pretty much the opposite of a bitch, You are a cat! You hated the term werecat, it sounded too much like those loser dogs. You preferred to be called a shapeshifter. It sounds cooler right? What, you've never heard of us? Well, there is a good reason for that! Unlike the stupid dogs, the immortal crybabies, and spell casting witches, we cats know how to stay off the human radar. And lord don't get her started on humans, like that jerk back there demanding silence to please his sour-faced girlfriend, that's now giving you the stink eye.

So you give the woman a smile and turn back to watch the previews for yet another cheesy werewolf/ vampire movie. The human's obsession with werewolves has always annoyed you slightly, they aren't that magical!

It's simple, really, Were's change according to their clan line and, through history, clans fought to the death over territory, some clan to the break of extinction, until the great treaty was signed by your grandmother. 

The North that went to the dog's and their alias area, vampires had the West and who are we kidding they bloodsucker have no alias! East was the witches, though the witches, for the most part, are neutral they remind you of a bunch of 60's hippies with there make love, not war, why can't we all get along attitudes and that left the South to the Cats. 

Cat clans are not like wolves. Firstly there are hardly any males around. It's in there nature to roam, they only come around to mate and soon after leave. In fact, you don't even know who your father is, probably just some random Tom caught your mom at a weak moment and bingo bango You! It doesn't bother you not knowing who your father is. Males, who needs them! Besides it leave the women to lead. You were born into the largest female clan whose leader just so happens to be the most furious and admired shapeshifter in the south, your mother, Annabelle Crimson. To say you idolize your mother was an understatement she was the strongest, smartest person you knew. She was a skilled warrior, a brilliant negotiator and beautiful too boot. From the moment you could walk she was training you to be her replacement and you felt this trip was your first step, it had to be! She has never allowed you to leave the territory before. 

Right now you were in the neutral zone, the yearly clan council was gathering. The representatives come together to deal with the current issue and from what you have been told everyone normally just sits around and argues. Which all sound completely boring and like a complete waste of time but according to mother, "Celeste you need to learn to lead our clan and to command the respect of the table," As much as you respect your mother, learning to lead just doesn't sound all that much fun to a 17 year old. So even though you were supposed to be in your hotel room reading your notes for tomorrow you were actually out having fun with your friends, Kammy and Dania. A day spent shopping and now you were all resting your feet by watching a movie.

The smell hit you first but you notice your friends tense beside you, "There's a dog here." Dania whisper next to you. You inhale slowly, deeply.

"Three," You reply, you definitely smell at least three dogs. You turn your head slowly scanning the room until you lock on a group of young males making their way down the aisle. Two were likely your age but the one in the middle was older maybe 19ish. They froze too all six of you seemed to be caught in a staring competition.

"Hey, asshole sit down! The movies starting and I can't see throw you." The jerk that called you a bitch earlier yelled out cause you to smile, but to your horror, that smile was somehow seen by the oldest male as an invitation because they move to sit directly behind you. Causing your friends to tease up. There was no way you were letting them intimidate you. You force your shoulders to relax and focus on the movie. Trying to appear uninterested as our spill on your soda, and snacking on the best movie snack ever, strawberry Twizzlers licorice!

Thankfully the movie was a comedy so you did your best to laugh loud, making sure those beasts behind you knew you could care less that they were there.

"I know you." The older boy leans forward whispering in your ear, his voice didn't hold any hostility it was more a statement of fact. You scoff unless he broke the treaty and came to the South than that was a lie. This is your first time in the neutral zones

"Your mistaken Rover," you whisper back, you hear him release a scoffing laugh at being called Rover. It was a toss-up between Fido and Rover, you kinda regret not calling him Fido now giving yourself a mental kick.

"Whatever you say, Princess Kitty." Your breath caught. Did he know you? You weren't a princess by title, but your mother was that packs Queen, but people don't call you Princess. You are simply the daughter of the Queen. Thankfully Rover seats back leaving you to munch on some more licorice. Poor Kammy and Dania couldn't seem to relax, this was their first time out of the territory as well, god you wish they would chill, it's not like the dogs can actually start a fight or anything, it would be death if they attacked us on neutral ground.

You focus on the movie sadly it's not funny as you had hoped, the hairs on the back of your neck was still standing on end because of the three dogs being so close, but you were doing better than your friends that were sitting with their backs straight as a boards, nails digging into the armrests of their chairs, you felt bad this was supposed to be fun and those mutts were ruining everything.

Rover leans forward whispering in your ear again. "So Princess can I buy you a coffee after this?" What? You turn your head to see if he's trying to be funny, only to find Rover face far too close to yours. It's not that he was unattractive it was actually not a bad looking face. He had sandy blond hair that curled slightly, but what got your attention was his green eyes. They may have been the greenest eyes you have ever seen but regardless if he had nice eyes he was far too close to you.

"No thanks Rover." You say turning your head back.

"Come on kitten, it could be fun? Hanging with the big dogs." He whispers in your ear.

"Will you shut up man?" The jerk calls out, "The girls not interested so can you let the rest of us enjoy the movie." You hear a low growl come from the guy sitting next to Rover. You glance back as Rover whispers to the guy to chill. You flip your hair to cover the ear Rover keeps whispering in, there now he can't do it.

Unfortunately, that chestnut of an idea didn't work, you head the guy leaning forward again, "It's almost 6 and you haven't eaten anything about licorice maybe some dinner?" He whispers into your hair, you choose to ignore him, pretending you couldn't hear him through your hair. Then he did it! He gently pulled your hair from your shoulder and all hell broke loose.

Dania was on her feet and with one swipe Rover lets out a cry of pain as the smell of blood filled the air. Rover's friends were on their feet, Kammy too is up, you jump up putting your arm out trying to calm your girls. You glance back, Rover has four claw marks across the back of his hand, his green eyes look like hard emeralds as he looks at Diana.

"You don't touch her." Dania hisses baring her teeth.

"Dania, I'm ok?" You whisper, "Let's just go?" You shove Dania to get her moving down the aisle your other hand on Kammy's wrist dragging her behind you.

"Thank you!" The jerk called as I pull my girls out.

"Oh god shut it asshole!" You snarl, you were so upset with your girls, you get them into the ladies room.

"What the actual fuck Dania!" You growl she backs against the wall. "You attacked a dog in the neutral zone!"

"He.....he......touched you," Dania sputtered trying to defend her action

"What if they report this?" You hiss, oh god the embarrassment it would cause your mother, that you are connected to this, you were starting to regret not staying in your room now. Dania just looked at you as if pleading for you to forgive her. You take a deep calming breath. "Come on, let's just go back to the room." The three of you leave the bathroom only to see the dogs waiting at the exit, great! Looks like it was time to pull out your diplomatic side.

"Let me deal with this." You step forward your girls reluctantly remain a few steps behind. Rover follows your example leaving his guys back. Damn, he's taller than you thought. Why are dogs always so big?

"My apologies," I gesture towards his hand you keep your head high, making eye contact, keep your tone firm and with no emotion. "I hope you don't want to make a case of this. In my friend's defence, you did touch me without permission."

"I too apologize," his voice has the same formal tone, good we are on the same page. "I forget that your kind requires a great deal of personal space. I meant no offense." Good, good it looked like Dania was going to escape charges.

"Well then," you move to step around him "Good day," You were almost at the door, your girls close behind you. The two guys were standing away from the door and you didn't like the way they were looking at Dania.

"Kitten!" Rover calls. "I would still like to take you to dinner." Now you were losing your patience. 

"What is your deal Rover? One scratch not enough for one night! I am trying really hard to keep the peace right now but your starting to really push it." You push the girls towards the door. You really just need to get away from these guys.

"I am glad to see you inherited your mother diplomacy skills, along with her beauty." These words stopped you dead in your tracks, who the hell was this guy? How did he know your mother?

"Lady Celeste!" The voice calls as two women walk towards the group. Shit busted! Mother's second, Gail and fourth, Mary materials out of nowhere. "The Queen wishes to see you." You were in so much trouble. On seeing the dogs they freeze.

"Alpha, you are aware that the meeting isn't to take place until tomorrow. The Queen will not be pleased to hear of this." Gail was now moving to stand between you and Rover.

"I just bumped into her! It's not my fault we have the same great taste in movies." An Alpha you should have guessed by his size and pushy nature. Mother told you the Alpha's are cocky and stubborn to high heaven. Gail's eyes linger on Rovers hand for a moment

"Very well! Good evening then." With that you are ushered away, each step is a step of doom, Mother was not going to be pleased with you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Celeste, what were you thinking?” Your mother paces in front of you, as you played with a string that has come loose in the comforter on the bed. Mother was in the midst of dressing for what looked to be a fancy meeting. Her hair was in an elegant twist and next to you in the bed was a black cocktail dress.

“We just wanted to explore a bit, mom!” You offer as an excuse, curiosity is a big part of a cat’s nature maybe mom would accept that. “It's not like we planned on running into those mutts.”

“That is enough of that!" Mother stops pacing one hand goes to her hip the other is pointing her finger at you, Star your mother was a beauty you thought looking up at her. “You will watch that tongue of yours, the wolves are not as bad as everyone says.” Your mom never did like you making fun of wolves. “You are here to learn this. The people you will meet tomorrow, you will have to work with them and walking in there calling the mutts, bloodsuckers and old crones isn’t going to make you any friends.” Geez, mom, I’m not going to call them that to their faces! You roll your eyes which causes your mother to let out an exasperated sigh. She moves forward picking up her dress slipping it on.

“Come zip me up.” Mom moves to stand in front of the long mirror. “So tell me about this Alpha you met.” You lock eyes with your mother in the mirror.

“He was pushy and annoying.” You shrug the fact that you can’t get those green eyes out of your mind was super annoy too.

“Well Alpha’s tend to be that way, you’ll get used to it. They are used to everyone doing as they wish, at times you will find them stubborn but patience and keeping a level head are all that is needed.” Mom moves over to the nightstand putting on earrings. “Was it you that scratched him?” Gail is such a rat! Mom didn’t need to know about that.

“No, it was Dania.” Mom was now clasping her necklace, “Well this dog,” mom’s eyebrows raise, “Ah guy kept talking to me, he wouldn’t leave me alone really. Well, he brushed my hair back from my ear because I was trying to pretend I couldn’t hear him and anywho Dania didn’t like him touching me.” Mom nodded moving to slip on her heels.

“I guess the idea of switching seats never entered your mind?” Actually, it hadn't, but even when your mom mentioned it you moving would have felt like they won, you were there first. “Sometime it’s better to retreat, Cel. Starting a war that could cost lives all because you're not willing to allow your pride to take a hit.”

“He wasn’t going to file a complaint, we didn’t start a war.” You pointed out

“But he could have, Celeste if they demanded Dania to pay for this transgression you know there is not much I could do to defend her. All three of you played a very dangerous game today and the worse part.” Mom moves to stand in front of you placing her hand on your cheek, “I don’t even think you realize it.” She stands there her hand on your cheek as guilt builds in your stomach “But this is my fault, I should have realized he would find you. I should have brought you earlier. I just wasn’t willing to share you yet.” Mom looked really sad, “Geez look at the time, I’m going to be late! How do I look?”

“Beautiful, what’s this meeting about anyways and why aren’t I going if I’m meant to learn. It wasn’t on your schedule either.”

“Well thanks to you and your friends, I now have to do some damage control.” She looked at me for a moment as if debating to tell me something. “I can’t do this right now but tomorrow we will have a talk.” With that mom is out the door and you go back to your room.

I’m not ready to share you……..share you with who? You look out your window trying to figure out your mother’s cryptic words. You see mom leaving the building, she’s walking up to a black shiny car looking like a million bucks, you smile proudly but you smile faulted when you see who is waiting for her by the car. Was that? You push your face against the window, it was! It’s the Alpha from the movie theater, what in the bloody hell? You watch the Alpha take you mother hands in both his he spoke to her looking sad and you watch your mother also replying with a similar sad look, god you wish you could hear what they were saying. Then he releases her hand opening the door for her mother, as she gets in you realize something is missing. Where are mother’s guards? Why was she getting into the alpha’s car alone? As if feeling your watchful eyes the dog looks up at your window as he closed your mother’s door. He bows his head to you before moving around getting in the other side. As the car pulls away you are on the move.

“Gail!” You are making your way down the halls, Kammy and Dania’s heads pop out a door.

“Yes, Lady Celeste.” Gail steps out of her room already in her pj’s

“Why are you not with mother? She just got into a car with that dog from earlier.”

“Lady Celeste lower your voice, there are others here!” Gail whisper harshly “I was not asked to accompany her, this is a private matter and your mother said she would not be in any danger.”

“Private, Gail what the hell is going on? I starting to get a bad feeling about this trip.” Something was going on, but it’s like your missing pieces of a puzzle to figure it out. 

“I assure you Lady Celeste that everything is fine. Now go to your room, order some dinner and get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day.” Fine don’t tell me what going on, you stomp back to you room slamming the door. You order a cheese pizza and start going through the packet your mother left you. The witches have 3 representatives that will be there tomorrow. The wolves have four seats but apparently one is now vacant, it appears the alpha of one was recently killed by a rogue that entered his territory and to complete the table beside you and your mother 2 vampire elders.

It seems the main discussion is supposed to be about the replacement leader for the late Alpha territory, it appears he never had a son only a daughter so there something about marriage to one of the other clans Alpha’s.

“Ew an arranged marriage!” There’s a knock at the door, pizza time. Good thing you ordered a large cause your friends were in your room, not two seconds after the room service left.

“So was your mom mad?” Dania asked nervously.

“She said we should have switched seat, but she’s acting really weird. Something is wrong and I can’t put my finger on it.” You pick up a slice of pizza.

“Move seats, that would be like they won!” Kammy said her mouth full of pizza

“Thank you!” So it not just you then. You spent the rest of the night chatting with the girls until party pooper Gail came in telling you to go to bed.

“Sweet dream Lady Celeste.” You wanted to talk to your mom so you paced the floor checking out the window every few minutes. What was taking so long? Was mom ok? Is it possible that the dog hurt her?

You grab your phone and send your mom a text.

‘Going to bed. Love you.’

You received your reply only a second later

“Sweet dreams, Love you 2.” So she’s alive that’s good. You flop down on your bed and continue to wait at some point you dozed off.

The sound of the door made you snap up in bed. You move slowly towards the door rubbing your eye, you glance at the time it was just after midnight. You wanted to catch mom before she got to her room.

“So how was it?” You freeze that was Gail’s voice.

“They were all very kind,” you crack open the door, mom and Gail are in the suite sitting room. “Very respectful, well all but Simon now that Richard is gone he is impatient.” Mom takes a deep breath sitting down on the couch pulling the pins from her hair.

“He is young,” Gail said bring mother a glass of water.

“He’s not ready, I told him as much tonight.” Gail takes a seat on the chair next to mom.

“I bet that went over well.” Gail snickered

“I hope tomorrow after they meet her the council will agree to honor the original contract. They are both too young.” Mom flops her head back

“I’m sure they will, how are you holding up. I know this is your first time here without him.” Him! Who? That Richard guy? Who is Simon? What are they talking about?

“Regret is what I feel most, I see now that it was wrong of me to keep her way. He deserved to know her and I denied him that.”

“I don’t mean to overstep my Queen but when are you going to tell her? She will not take it well.” Gail says cautiously like she was afraid of upsetting my mother.

“I know,” your mother let out a whine. “I keep trying but I chicken out every time. How can I explain it all?”

“Maybe you should just tell me!” Gail and mom bother jump as I push the door open.

“Celeste, what are you doing up?” Mom looked both shocked and angry, you step forward slowly.

“Well, I saw you get in the car with that daw……..Alpha from earlier alone and I waited up to make sure you came back alive.”

“Alive the pup wouldn’t dare harm me.” Mom laughed this was when you notice it for the first time your mother was drunk. Guess that’s why Gail gave her the water. “He wouldn’t risk upsetting you.”

“Why would he care about upsetting me?” Mom didn’t normally drink and well there was a reason, she was kind of a mean drunk.

“Maybe I should go,” Gail said standing up. “Perhaps this is a conversation to have in the morning.” Gail pointed to my door, trying to get me to go back to bad.

“He needs to keep you happy until the marriage,” Mom slurred

“Why would I marry him?” What is she talking about, I’m not marrying a dog!

“Celeste I tried, I tried to give Richard a son. Then none of this would be happening.” You mother was now pleading with you to understand but you had no idea what she was talking about.

“I…….when your grandmother signed the great treaty my hand in marriage was part of it. I was not even born yet but it was in the deal, I was to marry Alpha Brendon’s first born son and I did, Richard. We managed to rules our territory and see each other when we could. You, Celeste, are Alpha Richard’s only child.” What! You are half dog! You wanted to be sick! “Celeste I tried we tried so hard for a son.” You mother was in tears on the couch. You started hoping this was a horrible dream.

“When you were 5 years old, your father and I were pressured by the council to agree to you marrying Alpha Tobias son Simon. I refused!” Mother slammed her fist on the arm of the couch. “But Richard signed and for the wolves, they only require the father's consent. I was so angry. I forbid him to see you again.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “He loved you. He thought you were the more remarkable thing he had ever done. When I would see him he would ask so many questions, he longed to know you.” More tears rolled down her cheeks.

“He was killed a few months ago and well now Alpha Simon is pushing for the marriage.”

“That dog, you brought me here to marry that dog from earlier today!” You yell, this was a lot of information to take in. Your father was a wolf! You're engaged to a wolf!

“Don’t call him that! Mother growled. “The marriage was to happen when you were 21. I hope the council will hold to it.”

“Why don’t we just give this Alpha Simon the territory?” What do you care about some territory in the North?

“Richard’s land boards the vampires and they didn’t get along with Tobias. So they are not happy with this at all.” Mom looked like she may pass out her eyes were droopy.

“Perhaps it is time for bed.” Gail’s voice made you jump, you had completely forgotten she was here! Mom nodded, “You go to bed too Celeste?” Gail called as she helped you mother to her room.

Bed how could you possibly sleep now! Instead, you leave, mother had forbidden you to leave the hotel alone so you go to the roof, you were in you nightgown but what did it matter no one would be up at this hour.

You stand looking over the edge watching the streets below. Your thin nightgown wasn't providing much protection against the cool breeze as you hug your arms around your bare arms for warmth.

“Thinking about jumping?” You turn to see a dark hair, red eye vampire sitting on the edge looking at you, his head turns to the side inquisitively.

“What if I am, would you try to stop me?” Vampire's always creeped you out, not that you had ever actually met one before this moment but the stories were enough to freak you out.

“Probably not.” He said with a shrug. “Then again I always did have a soft spot for young beauties that seem to be in distress in the middle of the night.”

“How can you know I’m in distress maybe I’m an insomniac and just needs some air.” Cocky presumptuous vampire

“Oh Missy Kitty, I can smell your tears.” You give him a dirty look. “You have to be Annabelle and Richard’s daughter, young Celeste has returned!” He yelled loudly someone below on the street called for his to shut the hell up and you happen to agree with them.

“Well this has been fun but I was looking to be alone so, I’m going to head back to my room. Good night” you turn making your way back towards the door.

“Leo, Leopold Caslon, but a sweet little kitten like you can call me Leo.” The name sound familiar.

“Whatever, good night Leo.” You call over your shoulder.

“Good night lovely Celeste. Have pleasant dreams.” You glance back to see his red eyes glowing eerily. Yup vampire = creepfest.

You were halfway back to your room when you remember why the name sound familiar, he was one of the vampire elders.


	3. Chapter 3

You hardly slept a wink that night and now you were supposed to get ready to meet the council and you look like complete crap, but always you looked better than your mother, who was nursing a hangover.

“Cel!” There's a light knock on the door, mom walks in as you are going through your bag trying to figure out what to wear. You had spent far too long on makeup, normally you don’t wear the stuff so it takes you forever. Kammy is a pro she can do all her makeup in ten minutes, you have watched her put eyeliner on a moving bumping bus before, a task that boggles your mind. You can barely get your hand to stop shaking when you try to apply the stuff, you're pretty sure one day you're going to poke yourself in the eye with it.

“Yeah, mom?” You are still kinda pissed with your mom, like really what's up with all the lies? Then to drunkenly lay all that on you…...definitely goes into the mom fail category.

“Come sit with me, about last night.” God mom looks tired, “I am so sorry you found out that way. I blame the alcohol, the clan's Alpha's and Beta's took me for dinner and drinks. It is a tradition for the clans to offer condolences to a fallen Alpha’s Luna. Mostly to ensure her that her offspring will not be challenged really. You must have so many questions.” Mom reaches forward taking your hand. You thought about pulling your hand way but you could bring yourself to hurt your mother like that. 

“Why didn't you tell me I was half wolf and that you were married?” This is something a daughter should now. It also made you very nervous what would this means for when you start being able to shift? A little known fact about were's most don't start being able to shift until they are fully mature. It has something to do with bone growth. Kammy and Dania had already started but so far you haven't and mom just said you were a late bloomer but what if your some sort of mutant freak that will never be able to shift? What if you do shift and like have puma, like your mother, and half wolf! Oh god, you would be hideous!

“It's such a long story but I tried for weeks to tell you about your father passing but I knew the news of who your father was and the fact that you are in an arranged marriage would only make you angry. Also, I was worried about what you would think of me. In my angry not only did I deny Richard the chance to know you but also you the chance to know him. It is my biggest regret and the guilt of it has been eating away at me.” Mom was crying now and it was not a sight you're used too. Somehow it made you both sad and scared at the same time. “Celeste one day I will ask your forgiveness for the wrong I have inflicted on you by keeping you and your father apart,” you were about to tell your mother that on the whole not knowing your father part of this isn’t what is throwing you for a loop. The father being a wolf part now that is a frickin' trip, a trip down a flight of stairs. The arranged marriage that was a trip down the stair with rusty nail jabbing you ever step on the way down. “Not today but one day and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Mom I get it, the father part but you aren't really not going to make me marry that guy right?” Like what the hell! Your seventeen and well let's face it he's kinda a jerk. Well, he didn't turn in Dania so he's not 100% a jerk but he's definitely in the high 80th percental. 

“I don't have that much of a say in the matter, Cel. The council will make you honor the contract. Simon took over his father pack this year and he’s very eager to prove himself. If only I would have had a son. You would have been free of this.” When you were 7 your mother had been pregnant, you remember how excited you had been to have a brother or sister, though you secretly hoped for a sister. One night a group of eight vampires illegally crossed into our territory. Mom, of course, led the party to remove them. That was the night Kammy lost her mother and your mother lost her baby. 

“Mom I’m not going to do it!” That’s it, I’ll go right in there an tell the council they can shove that marriage where the sun doesn’t shine.

“It’s not that simple Cel, you can’t just say no and not expect repercussion. This would break the treaty, for your people this would mean war, death. I wasn’t thrilled when I found out about my engagement but in time Richard and I learned to care for one another and space really helped, we could see each other than return to our territory, a similar relationship can be arranged for you and Simon. Though you will have to spend some time with your father's pack. They, of course, are anxious to meet you, especially your grandmother. She fulfilled my duty as Luna for me allowing me to focus on our clan.” What! Grandmother! Wolf pack! 

“You want me to go North?” That’s insane……..“Look let's just give Simon the territory and if the vampires aren’t happy who cares they’re never happy anyways! I don’t want to do this!” You stand and move to your two outfits, you are going to wear the orange dress, you like that one the best

“Celeste you don’t have a choice. I will not allow your actions to bring a war to our people.” Mom growled, “and wear the black you are in mourning.”

“Mourning for some guy I didn’t even know. You can’t be serious?” 

“Sweetly I am as serious as a heart attack. You are going to this meeting today, wearing that black dress and you are going to sit silently and let me handle this. Do I make myself clear.” Each word from your mother was a snarling growl. You bow your head unable to make direct eye contact. Mom sighs, you cautiously glance up to see her rubbing her temples. “Celeste please just get dress, this isn't the end of the world, maybe you will like Simon. I do promise I will make sure the original contract age is respected.” You only nod your head, not looking at your mother picking up the black dress.

You slip on the dress and look in the mirror, maybe you were in mourning, after all, you feel like a part of you has just died, you are mourning the life you will never get to live. You will never get to fall in love, your greatest hope now is to learn to care for someone, sadly you had hoped for more than fondness in your future love life.

Kammy comes in giving a whistle. “Looking good, all dressed to impress.” Her smile faltered on her face when she sees yours in the mirror. “What’s wrong?” You wanted to tell her everything. Oh god what if you told her you were half…...half dog and she didn’t want to be your friend any more but you didn’t have time to cry on your friends shoulder, you were leaving in ten minutes and all you could do was put on a brave face and just play it off as nerves.

You were nervous though, as you make your way down to the car with your mother. Mother looked perfect as always, no one would have guessed she was nursing a hangover only a few hours ago.

You both sit silently in the car, you watch the building moving by, you force on that faces as the car stops for lights, an old lady walking her tiny dog holding a neon pink leash. A mother pushing a baby in a stroller, a businessman in a suit. A group of teenagers, the boys shoving one another playful, the girls chatting and giggling waiting for the light, you found yourself wishing you were them, the happy little humans just going about their lives, no secret council meeting for them! This may be the very first time in your life that you wished to switch lives with someone else anyone else.

“Remember head high, you need to walk in like you own the room,” Mother starts fussing with your hair, “Cel, you need to keep your cool in there. You will likely hear a lot of stuff that will upset you.” You glance at your mother. “A lot of pushing people trying to tell you what you need to do, I need you to let me handle them. The old witch and vampires can be very misleading when they speak.”

“Misleading?”

“Yes, you will see. They have twisted tongues, especially Elder Leopold. That man is a snake in the grass, we don’t even know his true age he is said to be a thousand of years old and well when one has lived that long it is only natural that he become a master of deceit.

You didn’t feel the need to tell mom that you meet Leo already. Instead, you turn your attention back to the streets, until we arrive at the meeting place. The sun had just set and the street lamps were starting to turn on. You get out in front of an imposing black building with the words Natural History Museum. Really? This is where the meeting was held. It was after hours so the building was empty except for the two guards standing inside, they bowed their heads as you enter. All you can hear as you follow your mother along the brown marble floor was the clicking of your mother heels. Most of the lights are off, you weren’t sure if that’s what had you on edge or the fact that you could already smell the some of the other clans were present, but either way you felt uneasy.

When you follow your mother into the room you see that in fact, everyone is already present.

“Ah finally!” A female vampire said impatiently. “Annabelle why is it you are always last to arrive? Is it a power play, making us wait?” She drummed her long red nails on the table, over and over. You would have thought she was pretty if she face wasn’t all scrunched up in a displeased frown, and if her eyes were any other color than that creepy red. You didn’t get to exam her further because the green-eyed Alpha that you are apparently engaged to, stood making his way around the table towards you, he had this strangely intense look as he approached.

“Come, come sister, Annabelle can hardly control traffic and you are making a poor first impression on our young Celeste.” Leo moves from the table cutting in front of Alpha Simon. Leo beats the wolf to you scooping up your hand, behind him Alpha Simon has a murderous look on his face, with only get worse as Leo brings your hand to his lips place a gentle kiss on your knuckles. “It is a pleasure to see you again my dear.” A low growl is heard for Alpha Simon. Leo gives you a wink before turning to face him. “Easy boy I’m only trying to be hospitable.”

“Perhaps we should all take our seats.” Spoke the oldest woman you have ever seen, her face has so many wrinkles she reminded you of a shar-pei with its deep wrinkley rolls, it was hard to see her eye through them, but when you did you were taken back. A solid greyish white and to your horror, they are looking at you, “Oh I know I’m not much to look at now young one but trust me in my youth I was quite the dish.” Your mouth drops sweet lord can she read your mind? The old woman makes her way over slowly to her chair, she heavily relies on her cane as she walks, which looked more like a thick fallen tree branch twisted and full of knots. “Yes child, I can read your mind but don’t worry, you thinking I’m the oldest person alive I see as a compliment, not all people are lucky enough to live a full life, I am truly blessed by the Goddess.” Everyone moves slowly toward their seats except Alpha Simon, mother and myself. There seems to be a strange standoff happening your mother stands between you and the wolf and the two just stare at one another.

“Simon, take a seat clearly Annabella doesn’t want you approaching her child now.” Your eyes go to a middle-aged man in his 50’s that sits next to an empty chair.

“I will not be spoken to by a beta in such a tone!” Simon snapped at the man but Simon does move back to his side at the table.

“That is Harrison,” Mother whispers “Richard’s beta, he's second in command, for now until you marry Simon.” No, you think I'm not marrying that guy, look at him sitting across the table staring at you like a hungry person looks at food. Wait a sec, who's first in command then?

“So let’s get this started, well we’re young.” The female vampire snapped.

“I think introduction would be nice, Lady Celeste, the three woman to your right are of course, High Priestess Ruth, Morgan, and Tempest,” Leo said gesturing to the ladies, Ruth was the old lady, Morgan was mother’s age but Tempest didn’t look much older than you, in fact she gave you a big smile showing a mouth full of braces. “ Here on your left is my sister, Elenora. You will have to forgive her temper she was not blessed with my patience.” Elenora sneers at her brother

“I was blessed with the brains though. You can call me Nora, everyone does.” She says glancing at you with indifference.

“Across from you are the wolf pack leaders and their beta’s, Alpha Brandon, his Beta Paul, Alpha Charlson, his Beta Francis, your late father’s seat, Beta Harrison, of course you already know Alpha Simon your mate,” you try not to cringe as Leo says that, there are a lot of eyes watching you, “and his Beta Jonathan.”

“That’s enough,” your mother growled

“Shouldn’t she take her father’s seat?” Tempest said causing all the people to look at her. “It is her place isn’t it?”

“No that is my territory now.” Simon said angrily, “I don’t even know why the Beta is here.” He gestured to Harrison. 

“It’s not yours yet!” Harrison said turn toward the Alpha Simon and you thought maybe those two shouldn’t be sitting next to one and other.

“Richard approved the marriage, this is ridiculous. It’s mine!” Simon growled, old Ruth tags her cane on the floor getting everyone's attention. 

“You haven’t introduced yourself.” Old Ruth said her grey eyes on Leo.

“I meet beautiful Celeste last night,” Leo said with a smile you were starting to get the feeling Leo was trying to anger Alpha and if that was his goal, it was working. Simon was now staring daggers at the vampire.

“As much fun as it is, really let’s get back to business,” Nora said

“I still feel that Celeste should take her father’s chair until the marriage it is her territory now,” Tempest said again. You look at the young witch in shock. How can you be in charge of a wolf territory, you were about to argue that fact that your a cat makes it impossible for you to lead the wolf but Harrison spoke up. 

“Agreed,” Was all he said, well he stared at me from across the table. 

“Shut it Beta I’m got to exile you when I take control.” Simon murmured.

“Enough Celeste, move to your father’s seat for now.” Mother commands you looked at her in protest but the look she gave you told you to move your ass, so you raise and choose to take the longer route where you didn’t need to walk past the creepy side of the table aka past the vampires and Simon.

“My lady,” Harrison said as you took a seat next to him. You tried to give him a smile but that fact was you were a cat surrounded by dogs had you were on edge. 

"Final can we start now!" Nora snaps and with that, your first council meeting begins.


	4. Chapter 4

So if you thought seat on the dog side of the table was your biggest problem that night you were sorely mistaken.

“Why shouldn’t it happen now?” Simon said aggressively. “Richard agreed to the marriage and frankly we don’t need your permission, Annabelle,” You see your mother's eyes flash as the Alpha pushes for the marriage topic. In fact, that seemed to be the only topic being discussed, thanks to the pushy Alpha whenever anyone tried to switch subjects somehow he would bring it back around to the marriage, he was literally a dog with a bone. 

“Richard agreed when she is 21, she is 17!” Yes, you go mom!

“I agree with Annabelle, what is four years? Nothing!” Leo said smiling at you, “She young let her live a bit before she’s tied down in an arranged marriage.” Leo give you another wink. "Let her have some fun."

“Fun? I will not have my future mate out whoring around if that’s what you're implying she should do Leopold.” Simon spat out, your month hung out for a second, did he? 

“Did he just call me a whore!” Your nails dig into the table.

“No, he more implied it, sweetling.” Leo smirk at you. “Like your some angel Simon. I just think she should at least get a chance to have a true honest relationship before being saddled with you for the rest of her days.” With that Simon is on his feet growling. Nora is up too and releases this hissing noise that made your skin crawl.

“Maybe everyone should take a deep breath.” Old Ruth said the sound of her cane thump thumped again on the floor. Leo smirking takes his sister hand pulling her into her chair and you feel Simon’s eye on you but you start at your mother, silently pleading with her to get you the help out of here.

“There is another matter to discuss,” Harrison said next to you. “Annabelle, the pack would like to meet her and of course acting Luna Samantha is most anxious to meet her. From what I understand she knows little to nothing about her own people.”

“From my understand she only found out last night she’s half wolf, and the poor thing didn’t take it well up on the roof crying,” Leo said with a mocking sympathy.

“I wasn't crying.” You give him a dirty look, this Leo he was nothing but trouble.

“Perhaps it was the idea of marrying him then. Lord knows I’d cry too.” Leo said causing Nora's laughter to fill the room as Simon’s fist came down on the table hard making the water in your glass jump. 

“I’ve had just about enough of you for one evening.” Simon snarled at Leo.

“I agree that’s enough, Alpha Brandon said, “Annabelle I have to agree with Beta Harrison. The girl needs to learn about her pack.”

“Perhaps a vote,” Tempest said looking around, “Those that favor of Lady Celeste traveling north to meet her pack.” All three witches, all Alpha’s and Beta’s raise their hands except Simon and his Beta. Eight to six, you look at mom in horror.

“There one problem down.” Tempest smiles happily.

“What about the marriage?” Simon demanded

“Over my dead body is my 17 being forced to marry.” Mother growled, Simon better be careful mom looked like she was ready to punch over the table at him. 

“I can arrange that!” Simon said but he was not expecting that reaction he got. Threatening your mother was the last straw. You snarl taking a swipe at Simon. If Harrison hadn’t grabbed you when he did you would have gotten Simon too.

“You can call me whore, you can try to claim me like a piece of meat but I will not have you threaten my mother,” You snarled and hissed at him, you lunging one more time again trying to get at him but Harrison had a good hold on you.

“Celeste!” You’re mother called you names her tone was hard and her eyes dangerous. “That is enough you go outside and cool down now.” You start to storm from the room, of course, you have to go all the way around the table so everyone watches as you angrily stomp away 

“Oh my, that doesn’t bode well for their engagement,” Tempest said sadly but Leo was laughing away

“I like her spirit!” You hear him say, just as you reach the door, “What a firecracker? Not sure you can’t handle her pup!” You didn’t hear what followed that as you slammed the door.

You paced the corridor angry both at yourself and at the stupid Alpha jerk! How dare he threaten your mother. You could claw his stupid eyes out. “What the hell were you think?” You turn to found mother there looking displeased. “I told you to stay silent.”

“Yeah well-staying silent didn’t seem to be working now did it, I have to go north now.” You said angrily

“Yes well, thanks to your little outburst you will have to now spend time with Alpha Simon.” Mom said crossing her arms over her chest giving you that 'it's your own damn fault, Cel' look. 

“What! Why?” You stomp your feet in frustration.

“It seems the witches and other wolves feel you and Simon need to spend time together to get to know one another.” Yeah, you were pretty sure you knew all you needed to know about the guy. 

“What does that mean?” now what did this stupid council want you to do? 

“It means that tomorrow you are going to spend the day with Simon and once a week until the marriage you will have to meet him for the day.” No frickin' way! You were not having your first ever date with that guy. No!

“That’s the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I’m sick of this, I tried this your way and now I’m going home and they can all go sick a lemon.” You start to storm towards the exit only to have your mother's firm grip take your upper arm. 

“You are going to do as the council says Cel.” Mom whispers leaning close to your ear. Her grip is firm enough you don't know if you could pull free if you tried. 

“Or what?” You hiss at her, they can't make you do any of thing. 

“It would be war.” Alpha Simon says moving from that shadows. You stare at him with pure hate. “I would attack your father pack first, nothing personal, but should be mine it was promised so if you deny me, I'll take it by force. Once done more than likely the rest of the Alphas would join my cause, the witch would likely to stay neutral. Maybe you could get the vampire on the cat's side but they will only join if they believe you will win." There's no malaise in his voice, just a straight statement of fact. 

“Got it all planned out I see.” You snarl at him

“So I suggest you stop your bellyaching and get your rest. I will pick you up at 10.” With that be turned and left, god you hated that green-eyed jerk.

“Come Cel, let's return to the hotel.” Mother said sounding tired. You slowly follow after her, hoping if you walk slow enough tomorrow will never come. 

“Kitty,” Leo stepped forward, great what does this guy want? “I want you to know I voted against you spending time with the pup.”

“Great, a lot of help it was.” You move past him best not to keep Mother waiting. The car ride was silent. Mother is mad about your outburst, your mad that your mother didn’t stop the council from making you go North but also for making you spend time with Alpha Jerkface.

You head straight for your room, slamming the door falling on your bed, worse day ever!

You phone goes off, a text from someone you don’t recognize the number

Dress casual tomorrow

S.

You first type in F*** You then erase it, a smile creeps onto your face.

-Who is this?

-Simon of course

-Sorry, you must have the wrong number. I don’t know anyone named Simon.

You let out a dry laugh sending the last text, but that smile fades when mother bangs on your door “Celeste you stop this nonsense right now!”

“Fine!” God I can’t have any fun

-Fine casual it is

-Thank you sleep well kitten.

I hope you die in your sleep tonight. You type but again you erase that

-Whatever Rover!

You woke up at 9:00 crap, well it wasn’t like you had to get dolled up for today. He said casual so jeans and a black tank top, You didn’t even bother with makeup you hoped he found you unattractive. You can't believe your first date is with an Alpha jerk. 

“Cel are you ready? Its almost time to go meet Simon.” Mother called, Kammy and Dania were sitting on your bed, last night you were finally able to tell them everything that was happening.

“What us to follow you?” Kammy said

“Yes, we can make sure he does hurt you,” Dania said getting off the bed.

“Mom is making me do this, she would probably be mad if you guys interfered.” You didn’t need them getting in trouble too

“Cel, honey it’s time to go.” Mom said opening your door, you give a frustrated sigh. “Come on, look I know how you feel, I wasn’t thrilled when I found out about Richard but I promise if you try to keep an open mind you could learn to like Simon.” She fusses with your hair. “You have your phone if you need me call and I will find you.”

“Yes, mother.” You murmur heading towards the door. She gives you your jacket. “I love you Cel.”

“Love you too, mom.” You enter the elevator hitting the lobby button. Shoving your arm into your jean jacket, when the doors open you step forward and almost run into the jerk Alpha.

“You’re late.” He snapped “I was on my way up to get you.”

“Nice to see you too.” You said walking by him heading across the lobby toward the exit.

“Where are you going?” He grabs your arm but you smack his hand

“I will not be manhandled.” You walk through the door stopping at the sidewalk. It's raining, great the weather decided to match your mood. I'll get to smell wet dog all day, you chuckle in your head, you decided to play a little game, how many dog jokes you can come up with on the date. 

That's number one!


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t worry the weather will clear up,” Simon said moving forward placing an umbrella over your head. He had to bow his shoulders to share with you because he was so damn tall. Part of you thought it was sweet that he was making sure you kept dry well one half of his body was getting drenched.

“So where are we going?” You stop, looking around for a car when a silver SUV pulls up.

“What is he doing here?” Simon growled you couldn’t see who was driving because of the tinted windows but whoever it was annoyed Simon so of course, you found that amusing. Harrison, carrying his own umbrella, steps out walking over to the passenger side door opening it.

“Good morning my lady,” he said with a little nod of his head. “I'm here to chaperone.”

“What?” Simon growled, “Don’t be absurd, we do not require a chaperone.”

“Lady Celeste is 17 and if Richard were here he would have any interaction between you too chaperoned. My lady, there is no unchaperoned dating in your territory. Your father’s rules, your mother called me last night and asked as her last act as Luna that we uphold your father’s rule. Who am I to deny my Luna’s last request?” Geez sounds like your father was really strict. “Until the marriage, you can expect me to be by your side in any interaction between you both.” Simon’s head turns to the window above. You also look to see your mother with a radiant smile giving you a tiny wave; well played mom, well played.

“Meddling bitch!” Simon snarled you head snaps around to him how dare he speak of your mother like that. Harrison steps forward taking your hand pulling you towards the car.

“I’d watch what you say about the girl's mother. I may not hold her back this time.” Simon’s eye moves from your mother in the window and lock on your hate-filled gaze. His shoulders drop slightly as if in defeat before he starts moving to the other side of the car.

“Well let’s go then!” He snapped, you give mom a wave and a smile before climbing into the car. Simon sits grumpily next to you as Harrison made his way through traffic.

“Where to, Alpha?” You could see Harrison smile in the rear view mirror, he was clearly enjoying this. “Or is it ladies choice?” Ha! This ladies choice would be to go right back home save in her territory where no dogs were allowed! After that insult to your mother, you were determined to give Simon the silent treatment. “It’s really coming down out there? So I’m guessing indoors. Just tell me where I’m headed.” You glance out the window, yeah raining cats and dogs, oh was the joke number two? You’re counting it.

“To the Six flags on Sunset,” Simon growled. Six Flags, you and the girls had totally planned on going before returning home.

“But the rain Alpha.” Harrison protested and you had to agree, it wouldn’t be that much fun in the rain.

“Tempest assured me it would clear by the time we arrive.” Tempest that tiny witch.

“Is Tempest a meteorologist?” You asked cause if she is you would have to say she’s not a good one, for the look of the cloud you total doubt it’s going to clear.

“Tempest is the High Priestess of the future it allows her to see some things.” What? That wasn’t in the files mom gave you. Your shocked look must have tipped Simon off that you were not aware of this fact. “There are always three High Priestess, past, present, and future. Morgan is the priestess of the past, as you notice she doesn’t speak much, some would say she’s lost in the past, unable to live in the present or plan for a future.” Oh, that’s sad, when they were handing out High Priestess positions she must have been in the bathroom, poor woman. “Ruth is the High Priestess of the present, hence the ability to read minds. She knows what’s happening at any moment in the present. That brings us to Tempest, she can see the future, but she is young and still learning to control her skills, or as she says the future is always changing its hard to keep track sometime, but she assured me that we would have a nice day today.” Simon said before looking back out his window a grumpily looks back on his face. The ride continues is silence for a bit you notice Harrison keep looking back and he seemed pretty happy that we weren’t getting along.

“Cel, I, well first Alpha don’t apologize but it does bother me that you are upset with me. I just don’t like the fact the people are meddling in our relationship.” Was that even an apology? What relationship? God, what to attack first?

“First only my friends and mother call me Cel and you are neither. Second my mother is the only person on the planet I love and I will defend her until my last breath, and third, we don’t have a relationship and I don’t care what my mother says I won’t learn to care for you.” You look back out your window had Harrison pulls onto the freeway.

“Not with that attitude you won’t.” Simon snaps at me

“Tell me how long have you known about this engagement, Simon?” He looks at you with a slightly puzzled expression as if he can’t figure out where the conversation was going.

“14 years, I was present when our fathers signed the contract.” He answers his brow creasing with the same puzzled look that reminds you when kids would throw a stick for a dog a few time then they do the trick throw and the dog looks around puzzled, wait where's the stick. Dog joke number 3 boom!

“Well, I found out two days ago so you have had a lot longer to accept your fate, for me, this is all fresh, so forgive me for not overly thrilled at the fact that I have no say in my future.”

“Well that isn’t my fault, you blame your mother for keeping her secrets. Do you think I was happy with the decision? You think I enjoyed myself well all my friends were out fooling around with girls I sat behind because I have a mate already.” Oh whatever you scoff, you knew that Alpha Simon probably had dozens of girls fawning after him. You remember late night spying hearing your mother telling Gail about power hungry bitches always after the Alpha, now you realize she was talking about women flirting with her husband. This made you wonder…..

“Harrison, was my father faithful to my mother?” Harrison frowns at you in the mirror. Maybe there was a half-sibling kicking around, their problem solved, they could have the pack.

“My lady, your father was the most faith and trustworthy man on this earth, he honored every oath he had ever taken. That includes his marriage vows.” Damn, well good for mom you guess but it was worth a shot. You glance back out the window and see that the grey clouds were breaking maybe Tempest is right maybe this would be a nice day after all.

The park wasn’t that busy as you pulled into the parking, but with the sun now shining you knew later it would be packed. You need to hit the best rides now before the lines got too long.

“Beta you will have to get your own pass I order our tickets online and was not expecting you .” As we make our way to the gate Simon tried to put his arm around your shoulder but you shrug off his hand and move closer to Harrison. As we approach the lady in the booth you notice her adjusting her top, completely unbuttoning a couple of buttons to expose her cleavage and plastering on a big smile as Simon approached. She went on and on explaining how the flash passes he purchased worked. You even saw her hand graze his hand well she was pointing at the map. “That’s a beautiful necklace?” You hear Simon say in a flirtatious way, you glance back and see a golden heart shape pendant dangling just above her exposed breast, “From a boyfriend no doubt.” You don’t know why this bothered you, but for some reason, it annoyed you to high heaven that he was flirting with the skanky booth lady. 

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend.” She giggles one hand going to her necklace another tapping at Simon’s hand that now rest on the counter.

“No! That’s impossible, a pretty thing like you.” Simon said to cause her to blushes and giggle again. The fact the Simon was flirting was just such an insult really if this is how he wanted the date to go, it was game on dog boy. You had a new goal now dog jokes on the back burner you were going to find a way to pay back this insult. "Are you jealous Kitten?" He said as we walked into the park. 

"Jealous why would I be jealous?" You ask as you snatch the map away from him, taking to plan your assault on the park. 

"I think it's cute that your jealous." He said with a smirk, you smile sweetly at him, we'll see how cute you find it later buddy, you thought to yourself.

You did like the flash pass no lines is pretty awesome, and you would have been enjoying yourself if you weren’t in the hunt for revenge.

Simon genuinely seemed to be trying to win you over. It didn’t matter what you wanted snacks, he got them, games, you played them and any ride you want he made sure you were on it. It was when you stopped for supper that you saw your revenge.

You caught a group of boys your age and one gave you a smile as he walked by, jackpot, Simon was a big eater so you asked if you could go play a game well he finished. You smile at the boy as you make your way over to the ball toss game. Now you waited, and as you hoped the guys made there way over to you. You toss a ball only to have it bounce out of the basket.

“Your tossing too hard,” the guy said moving forward, glancing over his shoulder you can see Simon no longer focused on his burger his eyes locked on you and your new friends “I’m Mark.”

“Celeste but you can call me Cel.” You glance at all his friends. “Here with your buddies?”

“Yeah, I noticed you're here with your family, on vacation?” Ha, he thought Harrison and Simon were your family.

“Yeah with my dad and brother.” You all glance over to the table you give a little wave, Harrison waves back but Simon was giving a death stare that made a smile spread across your face. “So you think you can show me how it’s done?” You turn your attention back to Mark giving him a ball along with a flirtatious smile.

“You bet. So the trick is to lob it gently.” Mark tosses a ball scoring a point. “See easy peasy,” he tosses you a ball to have another try. Your toss too hard again when it bounces out you give a disappointing frown. “Here let me show you.” He places the last ball in your hand, his hand cups yours as he moves to stand behind you, his other hand moves to your hip moving you slightly. “Stand more at an angle,” then he pulls back your hand and gently moves your arm with his, “and gently like this, and release.” The ball lands in the basket.

“Yay! I did it.” You jump up and down

“We did it……..Hey!.” Mark said before he was violently pulled away from your side. Simon is now between you too all big and imposing. “What the hell, man?” Mark asked said a shocked look on his face taking in the powerhouse now standing in front of him. 

“Back off.” Simon spit out

“Jeez Cel your brothers got issues!” Mark moved closer to his friends, they told Mark to just go there was no way he could take Simon in a fight. The group of boys filter ways and Simon angrily turns to you.

“What the hell was that?” He growled towering over you, you didn’t want to admit it but you were frightened as you took a couple of steps back your legs hitting the game almost causing you to fall over.

“He was just showing me how to toss the ball. What’s your problem?” You snap stupid territorial dog! He may as well just start peeing on you…….wait joke number four!

“He was touching you. Touching what’s mine and you told him I was your brother!” Simon has your forearm squeezing it harder than you liked.

“First of all you don’t own me, I’m not a possession so don’t ever say crap like that to me again and he assumed you were my family and I didn’t feel the need to correct him.” You try to pull your arm away but his grip is too firm, Harrison was now moving in closer with a slightly worried look. “Let go!” You hiss between your teeth. People were slowing and watching your interaction, you notice a couple of security guards making their way towards you both, Mark and his group of friends in the distance, you had a feeling they were the one that sent them over.

“He called you Cel,” Simon growled ignoring your plea to be released and the more you pulled the harder he squeezed, it was to the point now you were pretty sure you were going to get a bruise.

“So what? Let go!” You yelled tears building but there was no way in hell you were going to allow yourself to cry.

“Is everything ok here?” A guard asked as he approached.

“Yes back off.” Simon snarled

“Sir, I think you should release the girl's arm.” The officer said calmly, Simon’s eyes flashed yellow, shit his wolf was going to come out. You panic, you were standing far too close if he were to shift. Never mind the fact you were in a public place.

“Alpha this is not the place for this,” Harrison whispered next to him. Simon closed his eyes taking in a deep breath, releasing your arm. Harrison pulls you away pushing you behind his back so that he was now between you and Simon.

“Thank you, Sir, maybe you should talk a walk and cool down.” The office murmured backing away but they were hanging around to make sure nothing else happened.

“Harrison,” you said with a dry voice. “I want to go home.”

“Of course Miss.” Harrison moved to Simon

“I think that’s enough for today, Sir. Let me return Lady Celeste and I will come back for you.” Harrison said in a calm voice.

“No, I’ll find my own way back,” Simon said staring at the ground, he never once looked at you again as Harrison escorted you safely towards the exit. 

The ride back was silence as you rubbed your arm looking at the city lights starting to turn on.

“Miss Celeste, can I give you some advice?” Harrison watched you from his mirror.

“Why not?” You murmur you glance at your arm, sure enough, a bruise was already starting to form.

“You shouldn’t play with an Alpha like that. They are very possessive, it’s in Alpha Simon nature to want to.......”

“Dominate you? Control you?” You interrupt

“Protect you was what I was going to say. Alpha's come off harsh a lot of the time but an Alpha main job is to protect, protect their pack, protect their territory and to protect their mate.”

“Well that’s just awesome. I have my very own guard dog”……. joke number 5 everybody but the sad part was that joke wasn’t even funny.


	6. Chapter 6

Mom was pissed!

You walk into the hotel room and she pounces on you, “How did it go Cel? Tell me everything that happened.” Then she saw the bruise on your forearm. “Did he hurt you?” she snarled taking your arm in her hand, examining the darkening area. Next thing you know she was spinning you around checking the rest of your body for damage. You didn’t even get a chance to say a word before she was on her phone. It only took you a few moments to realize she was on with Harrison, demanding to know what happened.

“You were supposed to be there to protect her.” Mom hissed into her receiver, “No I will not calm down!” Poor Harrison clearly hasn’t ever fought with your mom before. Never once has telling her to calm down actually resulted in her calming in the slightest, in fact, it only made her angrier. “I sent you along to chaperone and my daughter returns with a bruise on her arm. What did he do to her?” Mom falls silent as she paces the floor. “Did you not think about intervening?”

“I don’t want your excuses, Harry, I want you to keep my daughter safe!” Mom yelled into the phone, you were slowly starting to make your way to your room, mom was furious and you didn’t want to be the next one to gets it. When there was a knock at the door, you freeze, somehow you just knew it was that stupid jerk, Simon. “This isn’t over Harry!” Mom hangs up the phone, stomping over to the door.

“Mom why don’t I get the door….” but mom doesn’t even stop to look at you. She swings the door open and there’s a sad looking puppy standing there, a fist full of flowers in his hand. The saddest look plastered on his face, but that doesn’t last long though. You swear you see fear when mom starts laying into him, the sad puppy was now finding out why mom was the Queen. She was positively furious when she wanted to be.

“YOU! You think you can hurt my child?!” Simon takes a step back as mom pokes him in the chest with her finger. “I trusted you and she is returned damaged!” Simon was sputtering incoherently unable to even get a sentence out.

“She…..she was talking……” Simon starts saying but mom cuts him off. Just a word of advice people: never interrupt mom, you have to let her get it out, then you make your case.

“She can speak to whomever she wishes! From what Harrison told me you weren't behaving any better at the ticket booth. I know my daughter well enough that your stupid actions would make her want revenge.” Yeah, you tell him, mom You wanted to yell out, but mom must have felt your happy celebration behind her because she rounded on you. “Don’t think you're off the hook either young lady, I’m dealing with you in a minute.” Your mother snapped, you duck your head down, bowing your shoulders looking at her sadly. Crap.

“Annabelle,” Simon said straightening up, he seems to be recovering from mom’s verbal attack and, being an Alpha, you doubt he likes being pushed around too much. “I came to apologize, I know I lost my temper,” Simon said he looked down with a sad puppy look again. “Can I just speak with Celeste and offer a proper apology.” You watched in shock as your mother grabs Simon’s shirt pulling him down so his face was at her level.

“If you ever hurt my daughter again, no treaty will save you from me. Do you understand me?” You have never seen your mother go nose to nose with an Alpha before, you were completely terrified and awestruck at the same time. She shoves Simon back. “I will pass on your message. You don’t deserve to see my daughter again tonight.” Then she slams the door in his face, and all you can think is……... damn, that’s my mother!

“Holy shit!” was all you manage to say as mom takes a deep breath her hand resting on the door, but sadly it was now your turn to received your mother’s wrath or so you thought until she started laughing.

“Poor kid, he didn’t know what to do.” She turned to you shaking her head. “Cel, come here my sweet.” You move towards her with your head hanging low. She pulls you into her arms hugging you tightly. “You keep playing dangerous games sweety and you're going to get hurt.” She whispers into your hair before she pulls away, taking your bruised arm in her hands turning it from side to side. “What made you think it was a good idea to get an Alpha jealous?”

“He started it!” You murmured, which only made mom sigh.

“He is a young foolish boy trying to get your attention. He may have gone about it the wrong way but you, my sweet girl.” Mom takes your chin. “You spent the whole day trying to get him back didn’t you?” What was the point of denying it? Mom could read you like a book. “Cel, the whole point of these ‘dates’ is for you both to get to know one another. Did you even ask him one questions about himself?” No, in fact, you hadn’t, but other than asking you what you wanted to do, Simon didn’t ask you anything either. “That’s what I thought.” Mom took your lack of answering as an answer. “Tomorrow, I want you to ask him some personal questions.”

“Tomorrow! But mom….” You mom releases your chin.

“Don’t you ‘but mom’ me. You will be seeing him again tomorrow, and that’s that.” With that mom walks over to the window looking outside, she pulls out her phone texting someone. She is making you go with him again tomorrow……..You stomp to your room flopping down on your bed cursing your life. You can hear the ding, ding of your phone which was in your purse that you had angrily tossed in the corner when you entered the room, rolling off the bed and crawl over to the tiny bag pulling out your phone.

I didn’t mean to hurt you.

S

That’s not an apology! You want to type back but mom keeps telling you to behave…… but really how are you supposed to respond to that.

Your mom is scary

S

This cracked you up

I know, isn’t she the best?

Celeste

Simon texted you back a bit more about tomorrow. He said it was going to be super nice out and he wanted to go to the beach. To you, that sounded like a way to just get you in a bathing suit, but then he said to invite your friends to come along…… really? He wanted Kammy and Dania to be there? You weren’t going to say no to that!

You woke up to your alarm at 8, Kammy and Dania were indeed coming after you spoke with mother about the beach. All three of you have to endure a talking too about being responsible and not doing anything foolish before bed. Now you were going through your bag doing mental checks. Towel, sunscreen, sunglasses may as well put those on now, you think as you pull them out. You and the girls had a long discussion about what to wear last night. You had two suits with you, considering the hotel had a pool. One a rather sexy bikini, in case there happened to be any guys also staying at the hotel, the other a more modest tankini. Kammy wanted you to show off what you had, Dania thought it was safer to go modest. Her exact words were ’don’t give him any ideas.’ You happen to agree with Dania so you have on your tankini, a pair of cut off jean shorts and a see-through sheer camisole. Dania followed your lead, she too has on a more modest suit but Kammy, oh Kammy, she was dressed to impress. She looked like she was about to go to some Maxim summer cover shoot.

“Remember your best behavior,” Mom said giving you a kiss. You all exit the hotel to find Harrison there waiting, no Simon. Harrison informs you that Simon will meet you at the beach. You girls get in silly beach mode and part of you felt bad for Harrison to have to listen to your chatter for the hour it took to get to the beach.

“We’re here ladies!” Harrison announced, parking the car before helping you girls get your bags. “I’ll be around if you girls need me.” You glance around but don’t see Simon yet. So you girls go pick out a sunny spot and set up the base for the day. You reach into your bag pulling out a notebook. You planned on making a list of questions to ask Simon today, cause you knew damn well mom was going to quiz you when you got back.

Kammy is all sprawled out on her towel working on her tan, Dania pulls out a tattered old romance novel from her bag. What can you say? The girl loved her cheesy stories and, from the bare-chested man holding the beautiful lady on the cover, you could tell this book was right up Dania’s alley. You tap your pen on your note pad trying to think of questions but it’s hard to think of questions for someone when you really don’t want to get to know them.

“Ask him how many pups he wants!” Kammy giggled giving you a little kick with her perfectly painted toes.

“Ask him if his hand is ok? Then tell him if he gets fresh there plenty more where that came from.” Dania said not looking up from her book. You and Kammy crack up and a smirk is tugging on Dania’s lips.

“Uhhhh why is this so hard?” You growl in frustration, laying back, closing your eyes taking a deep breath just enjoying the feeling of the sun warming your skin. Until cloud covered the sun stilling the heat.

“You made it.” You peek open one eye to find Simon standing before you, he was the cloud blocking your sun.

“You're late!” You sit up noticing behind Simon were the same friends from the theater. Well, may as well get introductions out of the way. You start to push yourself up from the ground when Simon offers you a hand, you look at him reluctantly but take it. To your horror, he didn’t let go as you pulled you closer to his friend.

“This is Trent, we have been friends for as long as I can remember.” You try to pull your hand away to shake the dark-haired guy’s hand but Simon holds on firmly not releasing it, besides the point. Trent was too busy staring at Kammy to even say hello. “This is Blake, best friend and in time he will be my Beta.” Again you try to pull your hand away and still no luck.

“Hi, I’m……” A shrill eeeeeeek! Is heard as a young girl pushes her way past Trent and Blake.

“Oh my god, is this her!” The girl folds her arms around your waist pulling you into a hug and you see Dania putting down her book eyeing the girl with distaste.

“Quinn we talked about the space thing.” Simon murmured giving you an apologetic smile. The girl murmurs sorry and thankfully releases you. “Celeste this is my kid sister Quinn.”

“Simon, don’t call me a kid, I’m thirteen now. That’s right people I’m a teenager.” She announced proudly tossing her hair with an oversized grin on her face.

“Her birthday was last week, that's all we have heard for days now.” You couldn’t help but smile. “She really wanted to meet you.” Simon ruffles his sister's hair. “She just wouldn’t take no for an answer, either.”

“Oh well, Happy Birthday and it's nice to meet you all. These are my friends, Dania and Kammy.” Dania nodded at them before returning to her book but Kammy does a long leisurely stretch as she sits up. Oh god, she was going to play with Simon’s friends that way a cat plays with a mouse, you can see it in her eyes as she looks them up and down.

“One of you boys wants to put lotion on my back.” She holds up her bottle of sunscreen, you watch as Trent shoves Blake back, making his way over to Kammy with an eager smile, you shake your head making one last attempt to pull your hand from Simon’s. Luckily he lets go and you go back to your towel. Kammy, now laying on her stomach, gives you a wink before she pulls her sunglass down. “What’s the holdup, big guy? Maybe this is a two-man job.” Dania scoffs at Kammy as you suppress a laugh.

“So Celeste you have to tell me everything about yourself,” Quinn said as she was trying to wedge her towel in between Dania and yours. Dania gave an exasperated huff. “I’m going to swim.” She said getting up tossing her book into her bag.

Quinn stuck to you all day, chatting away with a million questions. What was your favorite food? Color? What size were your shoes? What was your mom like? What's it like in your territory? She was annoying the crap out of Dania, Kammy was too busy flirting with Trent to pay attention, but for you, she was a small glimpse into what having a younger sister would have been like and a part of you envied Simon a tiny bit because little Quinn was adorable. In some ways, she reminded you of yourself at her age. Daughter of the leader, she too grew up in a position of complete security, like you but from the stories, you hear she didn’t have to fight training like you. ‘I have Simon to protect me, why would I have to learn to fight!’ She giggle when you questioned her on her why she wasn’t taught. You did manage to find out a lot about her, but nothing about Simon. He just sat near you watching you and his sister silently. When it got close to lunchtime, he left for the car returning with two coolers full of food but as you watch all three boy’s dig in you start to realize it was needed, dang those boys could eat.

“Hey, you girl want to play volleyball? Need to work off that meal?” Blake asked twirling a ball on his finger, this made Dania perk up she was the captain of the volleyball team last year and they went to nationals. Kammy complained as we pulled her to her feet. Quinn was the ref but she wasn’t a very good one, especially when an argument broke out between Simon and Dania about the boundary line and she refused to make a call, instead she took your hand pulling you over by the net where she had started building a sand castle, well the argument raged on. That’s when Kammy said she had enough was can going to tan some more.

“You tan anymore and you will be a leathery old hag when you get old.” Dania snapped.

“Nope, that’s what this is for,” she shakes the sunscreen bottle at Dania, “Oh and this,” Another wink at me. “Oh look at that my shoulders are getting red. I sure hope I don’t burn.” She said in an overly dramatic voice. She holds the bottle out in front of her and Trent is next to her in a second, all ready to help out. “Simon, Cel is getting red too, help her out!” Kammy called giving you a wink…….bitch. You can feel your cheeks flush as Simon picks up the sunscreen and confirms that you were looking a little red. You only let him put some on your shoulders and back, you know the hard you reach places but you pulled your arm away when he went to apply some there. He caught you wrist looking are the purply blue mark on your forearm, a frown on his face.

“I’m going for a run.” He said releasing your arm, and he heads off down the beach. Dania was actually talking to Blake over at the volleyball courts.

“Maybe I should apply some on you huh?” Kammy said all flirtatious next to you, Trent nodded eagerly. She was clearly busy having fun with her toy. So you decide to go for a walk in the opposite direction Simon took.

“Wait for me!” You hear little Quinn call jogging to catch up, we walked in silence for a bit.

“He feels really bad about it,” Quinn motioned to your arm.

“Yeah, I guess it wasn’t my brightest decisions.” You were pretty much over it now, a bit annoyed at the non-apology you got but what can you do…...Alpha’s right. “Quinn, tell me something about your brother, something he would never tell me.” Quinn looks at you for a moment and a small smile spreads across her face.

“He took our cousin to the prom.” She said her smile getting even larger.

“What?” You snicker, “Why?” He was going to be Alpha and ok you’ll admit it he isn’t unattractive, he should have all the girls wanting to go to prom with him.

“Cause he couldn’t take you of course. He would never date someone when he already has his mate.” Quinn said it like that was the most obvious answer, hell I think she even did an eye roll.

“Wait a second, are you telling me Simon has never even gone on a date before yesterday?” Quinn nodded you, well that’s one strange fact that you now could tell mom but it kind felt wrong to share it for some reason.

“I can’t wait for us to go home in a couple of days. You can visit our territory and I’ll show you all my favorite spots.” Quinn gushed next to you and your heart dropped, couple days. You had completely forgotten that you had to go North, you had been so focused on the arranged marriage.

“Harrison wants to head back.” You heard Simon call as he runs towards you and Quinn. We all head to the parking lot together. Trent’s trying to get Kammy to give him her number but classic Kammy said she would only take him, Trent looked like a lovesick puppy asking if she would message him. Dania was already in the front seat next to Harrison, tapping her fingers impatiently. You say goodbye to Quinn with means you were pulled into another hug. As you get in the car Simon lean in the window.

“Hey what’s your favorite movie?” You asked he glance at the girls in the car before telling you to come closer. He whispers the answer in your ear, you didn’t know why he just didn't say it out loud it wasn’t like the girls care what movie it is and in all honesty it wasn’t a bad movie but then he kissed you on your cheek, you realize the sneaky sneaker was just being a sneak. You are sure your face must be super red as you wave by to Quinn. 

You were silent on the way home, which didn't go unnoticed by the others in the car. You were lost in thought about the massive oversite you had made. The reality that you weren't going home after this came crashing down on you, and in all honesty you were afraid. Once you were back at the hotel your mom once again pounces on you the second you’re in the door. “Well, how was it?”

“He took his cousin to prom and his favorite movie is Deadpool.” You said walking into your room slamming the door, you just wanted to cry. You didn't want to go North!


End file.
